It's who's inside who is important
by Hamsterlover6
Summary: Remus finds Hermione and get a weight of his chest. This is my submission for the quiddich league fanfiction competition I play seeker, my prompt was HMS Beauty and the Beast


"You should start heading up" Remus suggested to Hermione who was huddled in a threadbare armchair over a yellowing textbook of Fred's "it almost midnight." "Not now" Hermione muttered remaining focused on the page. " You'll be tired tomorrow" Remus tried. "In five minutes" Hermione announced irritably.

Remus sighed and lowered himself onto the sofa. "Everyone else has gone up" he ventured." "Except you" Hermione shot back. " it's part of the cycle" Remus deflected and looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry" Hermione faltered "I wasn't thinking." "That's alright" Remus said.

"Do you not have a place in London?" Hermione inquired.

"I do" Remus replied "but.." He gestured outside too where some suspicious characters had been gathered when Hermione last looked. "You study quite a lot" Remus observed. " I don't want to get behind." Hermione protested. Remus laughed. Hermione glared at him. "So why do you study?" Remus asked "there is always a reason." " not this time." Hermione reflected. "Of course there's a reason" Remus wedelled.

"Alright there's a reason." Hermione surrendered " I am a witch born into a family of muggles. I am the first person with even a trace of magic in my family ever." "actually" Remus interrupted "you got your magical blood from a squib marrying into your family generations ago, I take it you know what a squib is?" "A non magical person born into a predominantly magical family" Hermione parroted "Exactly, but why does that mean you need to study?" Remus probed. "I guess it's because I feel like I have been given a rare chance." "And you want to make the most of it" Remus finished. "... yes" Hermione answered after a pause "how did you know that?"

"You know my story, don't you?" Remus stated " about being a werewolf." "Yes" " well" Remus began " when I was bitten by Fenir Greyback as a baby, all prospects dried up for me. I couldn't have any friends encase I endangered them or travel away from home in case I transformed. It seemed like I would never be able to go to Hogwarts. But, then Dumbledore came into the picture, the shrieking shack and whomping willow were placed allowing me to transform in peace and avoid endangering the other students. I made four friends, when my friends found out, they weren't afraid or disgusted. They pushed their magic to the limit to support me and keep me company on those long lonely nights. You understand the dangers and difficulties of becoming an animagus."

" of course" Hermione answered " it can cause the witch or wizard to become partially transformed," "exactly, without James, Sirius and to a less extent Peter. I would have spent many long lonely nights with just the cold unfeeling moon for company. Remus paused and then continued " I spent many mischievous nights running amok with wormtail, padfoot and prongs." " but Wormtail betrayed you." Hermione protested "he betrayed all of you". "He changed" Remus numbered sorrowfully " he became deluded."

"Malfoy called me a mudblood once."Hermione whispered. "He was deluded like Wormtail" Remus explained " the poison has been dripped into his blood from birth. When it's the people you trust the most you don't want to be hurt, you will find anyway round it no matter who is hurt." " are you telling me to pity Malfoy" Hermione objected. "Not pity him, but he's a grey character, don't judge him too much. He is afraid of things he doesn't understand, he believes in purebloods being the only real magicians." "That makes him wicked in my eyes" Hermione spat out vengefully.

"Most people loathe werewolves and rightly so most are under Greyback." Remus shuddered at the thought of the werewolf turned death eater." "Do you experience a lot of prejudice" Hermione queried. " I keep it under wraps Hermione, if people knew their would not be a place in the wizarding community for me. That is what makes Dumbledore a great man he saw through prejudice and discrimination. He gave me many chances in life, Dumbledore knew not to be swayed by other people's opinions and to stand by his knowledge that it is the person inside that counts."

"At Hogwarts" Hermione began " some of the Slytherins refuse speak to me and turn their backs to me. Others can be worse they trip me up and vandalise my books." " You mustn't let them see you crumble" Remus instructed her " If you stay strong through the storm you will be the one who comes out on top."

In the hall the clock boomed out announcing that it was nearly three. "Goodness how times flown, you need to get to bed" Remus declared. This time Hermione didn't argue. As Hermione speed up the stairs trying to stay silent Remus was left to ponder the nights events, something had changed. Somehow he felt lighter and free.


End file.
